


Sentencing

by SmugdenSugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Coping, M/M, Protective Robert Sugden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugdenSugden/pseuds/SmugdenSugden
Summary: *spoiler related* Taking place after Aaron's sentencing





	

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy!  
> let me now if want to see more :)

Adam pulled up in front of the Woolpack, Chas in the passenger seat, Diane and Vic in back along with Robert. They all had been silent since leaving the court, Robert clung onto Aaron’s ring staring down at his own. It all seemed unreal, it was like someone pressed paused on their lives, he heard mumbling around him. It took him a couple of seconds to realize Diane was calling his name.

“Hmm?” He asked looking around at Adam, Vic and then Diane.

“Chas was asking, if you want her help telling Liv.” Diane explain giving him a gentle squeeze on his hand.

“No… I promised Aaron… I’d tell her.” Robert explained. It was then Robert realized that he wastearing up. ‘Its going to break her heart.” he added.

“She’s tough like her brother.” Vic said reaching over.

“I mean its not forever is it? 12 months will go by in a flash.” Adam added. “There’s a chance he can serve less, good behavior and all that.”

Robert breathed out.

“I need a drink.” Chas muttered before getting out of the car. Robert looked out the window and stared at the place he and his husband had called home. “I told him everything was going to be okay.” He said.

“And it will be.” Vic replied.

“You don’t know that.” Robert threw back. “When the judge said 12 months… he was scared.” he explained trying not to cry.

“Oh pet.” Diane stated pulling her stepson into a hug as he began to cry.

“No…” Robert said pulling away from the hug and wiping the tears away, “I can’t…. I need to keep it together. I still have to tell Liv.”

“It’s okay, Rob.” Vic reassured her brother.

“It’s not. I can’t fall apart, now.”

“You’re not made of stone, love.” Diane began explaining, “You’re allowed to be upset.”

Robert simply nodded his head no, “Liv, Aaron they need me to … I need me to…” he began saying but the words failed him. The four were silent for a moment, “I need to get inside.” Robert said breaking the silence.

“Adam and I can stay here tonight, help out. I can even make tea.” Vic suggested.

“Liv’s having tea at Gabby’s.” Robert replied.

“ Well just…”

“Vic, it’s fine. You lot… just go home. I’ll be fine.” Robert reassured his sister.

“Are you sure?” Adam asked.

“Yeah.” he replied trying to be convincing but wasn’t doing a good job of it. Robert opened his door and climbed out.  
“Robert.” Vic said hopping out of the other side of the car.

“Yeah.” he replied closing his door.

“Ifyou need anything…”

“I know”

“And I mean anything.”

“Thanks, Vic.”

“I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour had passed since Adam, Vic and Diane had left. Robert was sat outside the pub on top of one the tables and no matter what he did, he couldn’t bring himself to go in, it felt wrong to him. He stared down at his hands the past two days, their wedding, the sentencing, it wasn't fair him and Aaron had fought so hard to get where they were and then this came along. They were supposed to be celebrating their new beginning and their family. He thought back to the night before, their wedding night, in their room wrapped up around each other, fingers intertwined,

_“Robert.” Aaron said softly._

_“Yeah?”_

_“ I love you.”_

_“I love you, too.” Robert replied_

_“ … whatever happens tomorrow…”_

_“Don’t… we’ll worry about that in the morning.” Robert said before kissing Aaron’s forehead._

_“I need you to promise me you’ll look after Liv and mum.” Aaron continued._

_“We don’t even know for sure how long you’re going to be in jail for.”_

_“Robert, please, I know its stupid but… I need to hear you say it.”  
“Aaron, that goes without saying of course I’ll look after them.”_

_“I’m…I’m sorry.” Aaron choked out._

_Robert pulled Aaron closer to him, “Don’t okay, you don’t have to say sorry to me…”_

Robert wiped the tears away, he closed his eyes, trying to compose himself. “ Robert?” he heard Liv call out. He looked up to see her making her way over, he quickly wiped the tears from his eyes. “How did it go?” she asked as she sat next to Robert.

“He’s getting jail time, like we thought…” Robert began explaining.

“And how long? A couple of months?”

Robert shook his head no.

“Robert, how long.” she asked as the tears began to build. Robert looked over at her before pulling her into a hug. “Just tell me.” she cried.

“12 months.”

“But you said.”

“I know…”

“No, it’s not fair though.”

“ I know it’s not, Liv.” Robert said comforting the younger girl. “but we’ll get through this, I promise.”

“Does this mean I have to go back to my mom’s?” She asked.

“No, of course not, your home is here with Aaron and me.”

“But Aaron’s.”

“It doesn't matter, we’re family and we have to stick together.” Robert said hugging his sister in law tighter. “Plus who else is going to keep me in line while Aaron’s gone.” he joked. Liv wrapped her arms around Robert to hug him and laughed. “How was he, really?” Liv asked after a moment.

“He was putting on a brave face.” Robert admitted.

“Can I go see him?” 

“Um…I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

“I can’t go a year without seeing him.”

“How about this when everything… gets settled, I’ll see what I can do, Okay?” Robert asked.

“Thank you.”

“Let’s get inside,” Robert said letting go of Liv before climbing off the table, quickly followed by Liv. The two made their way towards the pub, when Pete, Ross and Finn made their way out.

“Just keep walking.” Robert whispered. The two continued, making their way passed the three brothers.

“Finn, leave it.” They heard Pete say.

“Robert, Liv.” Finn said.

They both stopped, “I’m… I’m sorry, I overheard Chas inside.” Finn said.

“Taking up eavesdropping now are we?” Liv replied bitterly.

“It was hardly eavesdropping, she practically yelled at him.” Ross said.

“I thought I was doing the right thing.” Finn stated.

Liv lunged towards Finn, Robert quickly stopping her, “You’re pathetic, Aaron was trying to help you!“ she cried. “And you go and do that to him.” 

“Liv, go inside.” Robert said.

“No,”

“Liv, go.” Robert warned.

“Was it worth it, getting Aaron sent away?” She asked tears now flowing. “Kasim doesn’t even want to have anything to do with you.”

“I said go inside, now.” he said turning her towards the door.

“Oi, not before she apologizes.” Ross stated.

“Shut up, Ross.” Pete said.

“She’s the one running her mouth.” Ross explained.

“She just found out her brother’s got a 12 month sentence and you want her to apologize to the muppet that put him there?” Robert questioned clearly pissed.

“Robert, don’t listen to Ross, he’s being stupid as usual.” Pete said.

“Oi, he’s acting like Finn’s just walked away from all of this smelling of roses.” Ross commented.

“Oh that’s right, community service was it? For… that’s right, breaking into Kasim's house. How are you ever going to get passed this?” Robert sarcastically questioned.

“Right, come on.” Pete said before guiding Finn away.

“Bit of advise, I’d stay away from this place for awhile, ‘cause your not welcomed here.” Robert told the younger man.

“You want to run that by me again.” Ross stated.

“Ross, leave it.” Pete warned his brother.

Ross didn’t move.

“Ross.” Pete repeated.

Ross began backing away.

Robert took a deep breath, watching as the three brothers walked away, he turned and headed into the pub. He made his way in to find Cain, Zak, Lisa, Belle and Debbie sitting at the bar.

“You alright, Love?” Lisa asked. 

“Yeah,” he lied.

“He’ll be out before we know it.” Belle added.

“Is Liv in back?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Belle replied. “She just went in back with Chas.” Robert started heading towards the backroom

“Sugden,” Cain called out.

“Yeah.”

“If you need anything… you or Liv…”

“Thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: smugdensugden.tumblr.com :) <3


End file.
